Rekindling Narla
by Jade Stevens1
Summary: What if things were quiet on the street? What if things were to normal? What will the quietness and the curiosity lead too? I miss them together so I thought why not lol but crap but hey :)


Rekindling Narla:

Carla's POV:

It's weird, like some sort of parallels universe where none of what happened over the past few years existed: I'd never left weatherfield, never screwed things up with the factory, or Nick, I was never Ill, the only reminder that all those things did happen is not seeing Aidan in here everyday. Nick's smile pulls me out of my thoughts, I don't remember the last time he's smiled at me like that: "What"? I demand laughing "suits you" He says seemingly impressed: "What does"? I ask, preparing myself for the sarcasm: "you, behind that desk, sorting out clients like you own the place" he winks as I try to hide my huge smile "it's like the old Carla's finally resurfaced, I mean I know you've been out of hospital for a while now it's just, you never did have that same spark you had when you were running this place" he was probably right. I role my eyes as I recall Peter saying the same thing: "What"? Nick laughs noticing my eye roll: "no, nothing I was just thinking about something Peter said thats all": "Oh"... he says suddenly re-equating with his paperwork, if I didn't know any better I'd say he sounded rather disappointed that I mentioned Peter, I smile: "no I just meant he said something like that when I wanted to sell that's all". He looks back up at me smiling: "what"? "Me"? "Sounding like Peter"? He smirks: "didn't realise the world was ending today". "Oi, don't be mean". I scold trying to stifle a chuckle: "I've missed this". He comments: "The banter I mean". He adds almost too quickly: "We always had great banter". "that we did Nichols". I smile back at him. Things between us had gotten a lot better lately, it wasn't awkward, or weird, there was no battling or tactics, it was just like how it was right before we fell in love, before I stupidly ruined everything: "What's happening with you and Peter now anyway"? That was a good question, I'm not actually sure where things are with us right now. One minute we were going about our lives, the next all that factory stuff, now everything's back to normal again, almost too normal, too much of every day life, doing the exact same thing over and over, and there's the way he constantly worries, as if I'm gonna snap at any minute, I know he means well and maybe I'd be the same in his shoes, but it can get a bit suffocating. I don't know, maybe we just need to reignite our spark, I'd never want to use Nick just because things have hit a bit of a slump with Peter, but I'll admit, I have missed Nick's company: "Yeah alright I guess, why do you ask"? I finally say: "Bored"? He asks as though my silence or tone of voice was trying to imply something: "No"! I say sternly: "Why"? "Do I look bored"? "You sounded bored, plus, there was all that time you took to answer the question". "Cheek". I say rolling my eyes again: "Anyway what about you and Leanne"? He pauses even longer than i did. You know when you feel like your stuck in this weird love triangle? That's how I feel sometimes, only mine's a love square, which is even weirder. Leanne's been back and forth between Nick and Peter for as long as I can remember, Peter and I have been on and off for ages, and then there's Nick and I. "Is it weird that I've had both Leanne's ex's? Ey plot twist, Leanne and I are secretly married.

"Yeah, no good, good" he replies nodding, the room suddenly grows silent. I sigh realising I should probably get back to seeing what that woman from Mcknee's wanted. While I'm typing what feels like my millionth email of the day Nick speaks up again: "Hey I never asked, what made you decide to buy underworld back anyway"? I look up smiling, it really does feel like being back home again, although I complain about the clients, the emails and the ridiculous deadlines for orders I really do love this place, or maybe I just like bossing folk around: "I missed it" I say truthfully. I hate to admit it but peter was right, I belong here, all those little odd jobs I was doing, I never found anything that stuck you know"? I shrug: "besides, it's not like I actually did anything wrong, that guilt that I felt, all that torment, it was for nothing, apart from not letting Gary work on the roof sooner, that was stupid of me I know that but I am not to blame for Rama's death". I smile as I say that, gosh that feels so good to say, shame I'm not the shout it from the rooftops kind of person or I so would, haha that was an ironic choice of words: "My conscience is clear, I didn't need to suffer like that". "No, you didn't" He Shakes his head looking sad now: "Still" I say wanting to be positive: "Gary's banged up now, it's just nice to be able to get on with our lives you know"? "Yeah". he confirms with a nod: "I remember when everyone thought it was me, I had Imran and Toyah plotting against me, Gary's defiantly got a lot to answer for, hey why don't you seam more angry"? "Because there's no point Nick". I say honestly: "It'll only drain your energy, you need that if you wanna function properly, besides, it's done now, and I wanna move on". "Yeah, yeah I hear you". He says momentarily looking back at his work: "Plus it must be nice reconnecting with Kate without anything hanging over you both". He comments looking back at me. He's right it's amazing, I feel like I've finally got my sister back, I know she said she forgave me ages before the truth was finally out, but I felt like there would always be something between us, even if neither of us were willing to admit it, I'm so glad that feeling's gone now. I smile at him: "It is yeah". I say smiling.

"So" he starts, pulling a bottle out of a bag he had by his desk along with two glasses. I gasp: "Dinking on the job Nickolas"? I say pretending to be shocked, he smiles: "Come on its after hours". He justifies: "Only just". I point out: "Ah come on like you've never had a cheeky glass in the office before". I can't argue with that. He goes to pour me a glass then stops suddenly: "Er, are you ok to have a drink with your medication"? I shrug: "Small one won't hurt". He still looks at me with uncertainty: "You sure"? I role my eyes, though of course I'm touched by his concern, he was always so sweet: "Yes Nick I'm sure, come on you've got me in the mood now". He laughs: "Ok if you insist". He begins pouring, he stops way to seen, the glass barely has anything in it. He holds it out to me: "oh come on Nick that's pathetic". He laughs pouring a fraction more in, this time the glass is just about half full. He holds it out to me again: "There, does that meet your high standards madam"? I smile taking it from him: "Tah, and I promise not to blame you if I start to go do lally" I say taking my first sip allowing the liquid to wash all the stresses of the day away. I watch as Nick pours his own glass: "No I think you're right" he starts: "You can handle a small read wine with an old mate, you Carla Connor can handle anything". He holds his glass out and I join mine to his "cheers" I say as we clink our glasses together it's so refreshing to see someone actually trusting my decisions, knowing I'm not delegate or fragile, it's really nice to know that someone still sees me as me, Nick always made me feel like myself: "so, we mates again are we"? I say taking another sip of wine, it's not like we've had much to do with each other and when we have it's been filled with tension up until fairly recently: "Well yeah". He starts: "I mean I know we've not spent much time together having a laugh like we used to but yeah, yeah I'd like to be". "yeah me too". I say with a smile, grateful to be on good terms again: "Oh yeah" he says pulling me out of my thoughts: "I was in the middle of a toast wasn't I"? He lifts his glass: "To new beginnings". "To new beginnings". I say smelling. We join our glasses together again and sip our respective drinks, a comfortable silence settles as we enjoy one another's company just like we used to.

Nick's POV:

Last ones to leave, so typical. Everything about life's become typical these days, everything's too quiet, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the calm, it's just weird that's all. It was nice having a drink at the factory rather than the rovers though, at least that was different: "You off straight home"? She says locking up: "Yeah I'm exhausted". I reply: "Yeah me too". She says smiling. It's quite peaceful this evening, no one about, sun setting, it's almost eerie how quiet it is right now: "It's too quiet, you sure we're in Whetherfield"? She comments as I chuckle: "I think I preferred it when we heard screaming matches or cat fights down the road, it's a lot less creepy than this". "Yeah it is strange but I kinda like it". I admit: "Nice to live in a world where we're not all hating each other". "I wouldn't go that far". She replies: "Still can't stand Tracy, I don't see that changing anytime soon". I laugh: "I don't think you're alone there". I don't think Tracy will ever not be Tracy, well at least she's more tamed than she used to be: "I'm really glad we're mates again". I say as she smiles, it's nice to know we can still have a good time together: "Yeah me too". She says smiling back. "As your mate can I just say how proud I am of you"? I knew it probably wasn't my place, but I really do admire the way she's gotten back on her feet, she bounces back like a boomerang that one, I've always admired that about her: "The way you've bounced back, gotten your life back" "Ah that's nothing new Nicholas, that's what I do best int'it"? She smiles: "But thank you".

We stop walking for a moment, taking in the quiet, the gentle breeze that fills the night air, taking in each other. I'm not exactly sure what fuels my next move, a break from the ordinary? Not that being with Leanne's boring it just feels like we've hit a bit of a rut in recent months, but I can't use that as an excuse. Maybe it's the wine, Carla and I could both use that as an excuse and have done in the past. Maybe it's because, sometimes, I actually miss the way things were with us, it was rocky sometimes, but, it was fun. I step closer to her and she slowly shuffles toward me, our eyes meet and before long our lips follow suit. The kiss is soft and tender, not passionate and racy just careful, like neither of us are quite sure what's happening or why, I shouldn't be enjoying it as much as I am.

She pulls away all to quickly looking down at the floor: "Nick...about..." She swallows the lump in her throat so hard I almost hear it work it's way down to her stomach:"I mean I"... "Hey". I interrupt taking her hands in mine: "If this is gonna be about the past or other people, can we just forget it for now"? "Just focus on this moment"? "They'll be time to think later" I smile earning one back in return. This time, the kiss is more intense, sinking deeper into each other as if drowning in a very large pool, I'm not exactly sure who's been instigating this but for now it doesn't matter, all the matters is me, her and a kiss that's filled with electricity. A few minutes later she and I sit on a nearby bench silence filling the air. After a few moments of looking down at my hands, I finally turn to her: "One of us has to say something". no response: "Well your kissing's definitely improved". I inform her chuckling slightly. She smirks finally turning to face me: "you saying my kissing was bad before"? She asks with a look of shock on her face. I smile: "You"? "Never". We both smile a little awkwardly, I sigh returning my attention to my hands: "Look I know we've got a lot of stuff to sort out, and I don't even know if this means anything but..." I trail off not really knowing how to finish that sentence. I love Leanne, and she loves Peter, maybe, maybe we just need to work harder at our relationships. Besides, it's gotta be hard to even think about leaving someone who brought you back from the brink, I couldn't ask her to do that. I guess, I guess it's just nice feeling close to her again that's all. She shuffles closer, the distance between us shrinking significantly both physically and emotionally: "I know". She says understanding my unfinished sentence: "What are we like ey"? She asks with a slight chuckle: "Me, you, Peter, Leanne, like a flamin roundabout". She says making the mood lighter, she always did that. I smile turning to face her again: "Circle of life". She roles her eyebrows at me: "Did you just quote The Lion King"? "Forgot how cheesy you could be". Well I wasn't doing it deliberately, um ok maybe a little, but it reminded me of something Bethany said when we were still together: "You know uh, when young people are rutting for a couple in a film or a celebrity couple to end up together, they call that shipping". "Shipping"? She asks confused: "Like if I wanted to ship some knickers off to"... "No, no not like that". I interrupt chuckling: "I don't know why they call it that myself but yeah, they put the names of the couple they like together like uh..." I pause for a moment "Bragelina" or "Brenifer". I say laughing, not exactly sure if that's what they were called: "Do you only know the names of people that aren't together anymore"? she asks, we both laugh, my non response all the answer she needs: "Anyway, do you know what ours would be"? She puts her elbow on the top of the bench resting the side of her head in the palm of her hand, looking at me with interest: "What's that then"? "Narla" I reply with a smile. "Narla"?! She repeats rolling her eyes: "That has got to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said". "Good thing you like cheese then isn't it"? There's a pause, but before I can decide whether or not I've made things awkward again she sits up properly: "Not Cick then"? She says smiling: "No, not Cick" I say laughing. That worked to but... "Narla's way cuter". She smiles, she hesitates for a few moments before shuffling closer and resting her head on my shoulder, my arm automatically goes around her running my fingers through her hair just like I used to all those years ago. I don't know what any of it means but in the quiet, the lack of prying eyes, the evening air not too cold not too hot, just the two of us, something about it all felt so right.


End file.
